<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth Hurts by HarryPotterIsBi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350668">The Truth Hurts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterIsBi/pseuds/HarryPotterIsBi'>HarryPotterIsBi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bittersweet Ending, Bottom Harry Potter, Dom/sub Undertones, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, My First Smut, Not What It Looks Like, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, References to Depression, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Suicide Attempt, Top Draco Malfoy, Triggers, it's all fun and games before reality comes and smacks you in the face</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterIsBi/pseuds/HarryPotterIsBi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As they pulled out of their kiss, Harry just rested his forehead against Draco’s. He didn’t want to think about the school, about the upcoming war, about anything other than the boy in front of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Truth Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>God, this is my first smut. It'll probably be awful, but please go easy for this first-timer &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck, Draco! D-don’t stop!”</p><p>Whining softly, Harry’s hands gripped Draco’s blond locks as his hips bucked forward. </p><p>His head hit back against the tiled wall, as he let another cry leave him. The older boy looked up, smirking around his cock. </p><p>Draco’s eyes fluttered close again, as he pressed a kiss against the tip of Harry’s cock. Slowly, he began to rise despite his lover’s protests. </p><p>“W-what? Draco, I was close…”</p><p>Harry let out a whimper, bottom lip going out in a pout as Draco ran a free hand up his neck. Cupping his cheek, the blonde-haired boy smiled at him, grey eyes darkening as he replied. </p><p>“Close to letting the whole school know that we’re screwing in the bathroom.”</p><p>Draco’s reply came out as a small hiss, that Harry soon frowned at. His pout only grew as he rolled his eyes, hands running through Draco’s hair as he looked into the older boy’s silvery orbs. </p><p>He didn’t mean to be purposefully loud, that was just how he was in the bedroom. In pure honesty, Harry wasn’t sure he could be completely quiet during sex, and he had a feeling that Draco knew this as well.</p><p>“It’s hard to be quiet,” Harry retorted, hands still running through Draco’s hair. He was slowly getting more aggravated by the second.</p><p>Draco knew that the younger boy had been close. He’d been making all the sounds he usually did before he came, and his cock had been steadily leaking pre-cum. So he had put an end to his ministrations, before Harry could successfully reach orgasm.</p><p>It was enough to give Harry what he wanted, but it would be even better if Draco made him work for it. Draco was going to make sure Harry understood his plan very well.</p><p>“I’m sure it is, sweetheart. But-”</p><p>Draco’s free hand was quick to slip behind Harry’s back, catching the brunet by surprise. He let out a sharp gasp as Draco’s finger began circling his hole, stifling a moan as he buried his face into the other boy’s shoulder.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck… </em>
</p><p>“You won’t be coming anytime soon, if you can’t behave.”</p><p>Draco smirked when he heard Harry’s muffled whines into his shoulder. His power over the younger boy was apparent to anyone who saw the two together. Harry was a mere dog beneath his feet, but it was something he took to heart. </p><p>It was more of a relationship that didn’t involve so many demands, just living with one another as anyone else would, with minor consequences here and there. </p><p>Draco was known to jump on the boy at any given moment. Be it in the dorms, at school, in class, at the Room of Requirement, or even during lunch, Harry was in no place to ever deny Draco. </p><p>They had both come to accept the arrangements, but sometimes Harry wished that Draco would be a little easier on him. Like right now.</p><p>“If you can’t be quiet, then I guess we’ll have to stop completely.”</p><p>Draco slid two fingers into Harry’s hole, still loose from their shag that morning. He grinned when Harry’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, fingers searching for the other boy’s prostate. </p><p>Suddenly, Draco’s fingers hit a nerve, and Harry let out a low whine. He bucked his hips against the intrusion, tears of frustration welling up in his eyes. Draco raised an eyebrow at the younger boy, pretending he couldn’t see the wetness trailing down Harry’s face. </p><p>Draco could sense that Harry was getting worked up, his dick a worrying shade of red and leaking pre-cum copiously. The blonde-haired boy only chuckled softly, running a comforting hand through Harry’s messy hair. The brunet visibly relaxed underneath the comforting gesture, bright green eyes hazily looking up at Draco. </p><p>“What would happen if I stopped now?” Draco teased, now steadily thrusting his fingers against the other boy’s prostate. Harry whimpered at his words, frantically shaking his head. He obviously didn’t like the thought of Draco stopping. </p><p>Harry wanted nothing more than to just come right then and there, but imaging the look of disappointment on Draco’s face afterwards held him back. Despite his protests, he knew that if Draco ordered him to, he wouldn’t come. After all, Harry had never backed down from a challenge. </p><p>Breathing in Draco’s expensive cologne, Harry let out a soft whimper against the other boy’s hand. His eyes fluttered shut as Draco kissed his forehead, still battering his prostate with his fingers. Every touch against the nerve seemed to stimulate Harry further, wave after wave of pleasure coming over him. His body was screaming for release, especially after he had already been denied this morning, but he held back through sheer willpower. He would do <em> anything </em> to please Draco, to see that look of pride on his face. Harry moaned at the thought, thrusting back against Draco’s hand. </p><p>“Do you really think you’ll be able to last?”</p><p>Draco tenderly kissed Harry for a few moments, before withdrawing and resting his forehead against the other boy’s. His hand maintained its steady rhythm, not allowing the brunet to verbally respond. Harry nodded vigorously, the blonde-haired boy chuckling at his enthusiasm. </p><p>Harry let out a moan of disappointment, as Draco slowly withdrew his fingers. The older boy rolled his eyes, before unbuckling his belt, and pulling down his jeans and underwear. His cock sprang up, a mouthwatering eight inches, the tip nicely curved and red with arousal. Harry whimpered at the sight, unconsciously spreading his legs further apart.</p><p>“God, you’re such a slut,” Draco muttered affectionately, resting the tip of his cock against Harry’s entrance. </p><p>“Do you think you’re lubricated enough?” he asked hesitantly, ready to step backwards if Harry told him to. Despite how he acted, he really did care about Harry. He would never want to actually cause him pain, unless he asked for it. </p><p>He felt relieved when Harry nodded jerkily, obviously desperate for his cock. Draco let out a low moan as he felt Harry’s walls drag against his dick. Every time they did this, he never failed to be surprised by how hot and tight the brunet felt. </p><p>Harry whined out, a flush spreading from his face to his collarbones. He felt as though he would combust if Draco didn’t move soon. Luckily, Draco began thrusting into him at a rapid pace, after he had regained his bearings. </p><p>The older boy envied the way Harry arched into him at the smallest movement against his prostate. Early on in their relationship, he had quickly found out that the brunet was beyond sensitive. The littlest things would set him on fire, and Draco loved taking advantage of that.</p><p>Hearing the boy whimper and whine beneath him, Draco raised an eyebrow before allowing himself to fully enter Harry. The cry he got in return was enough to make him bite his lip and stop moving. They had been playing like this for quite some time, and he didn’t think it would take a lot to get Harry off. But Draco wasn’t cruel, he would let Harry come as long as he stayed quiet during their little session. It wasn’t something he was banking on, but he had faith in the younger boy. </p><p>After some time had passed, and Harry calmed down, Draco began a steady pace within the boy, humming softly to himself. Harry moved back with each of his thrusts, trying to get his cock deeper in him. Draco chuckled at his efforts, fondly kissing his forehead. </p><p>He could feel Harry’s hot breaths against his hand, uneven intakes and exhales, as he slightly picked up the pace.</p><p>“F-fuck-”</p><p>Harry’s voice came out slightly slurred, opening hazy green eyes to stare at the smirking boy before him. Draco only smiled shakily at him, trying to control himself as he thrust in and out of Harry’s tight body. He could tell by the dull shade of Harry’s eyes that the younger boy was already worn out. He pressed his forehead against the brunet’s, as he stilled his movements. </p><p>Harry froze momentarily, whimpering softly, before he began riding Draco with a fervour. Draco didn’t tell him off for not asking permission first, as he knew that the boy was desperate. Harry was clearly getting close, his walls tightening around Draco’s member, and cries spilling out of his reddened mouth. A litany of whimpers escaped him as Draco wrapped a hand around his swollen cock.</p><p>The older boy grinned deviously, before slowly withdrawing his cock from the pleasurable heat. The cold air felt awful against his hard cock, but Harry’s reaction would be worth the discomfort. Sure enough, only moments later, the boy started let out a keening wail at the loss, thrusting back against the air in the hopes of gaining friction. When his entrance was met with nothing, he let out a choked sob. </p><p>“D-Draco-” he cried, nearly in a frenzy by now. His hips kept thrusting against the air, and it didn’t seem like he would be able to stop. </p><p>
  <em> Jesus, he couldn’t take this anymore… </em>
</p><p>Draco removed his hand from Harry’s mouth, replacing his lips with his palm. Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth, wrapping his legs around the older boy’s waist. Draco could only groan in response, as the tip of his cock pressed against Harry’s entrance. </p><p>Harry whimpered softly, eyes begging Draco for permission, as he frantically nodded his assent. The brunet moaned as Draco’s member fully breached him, immediately riding him once he was seated. </p><p>Their foreheads rested against one another, as Harry’s whimpers grew octaves higher, the younger boy unable to hold back his want any longer.</p><p>“Draco….”</p><p>He hummed in response, pecking the other boy’s lips. </p><p>“Yes, Harry?”</p><p>The dark-haired boy let out a whine, rutting his cock against Draco’s stomach. </p><p>“P-please let me come.”</p><p>The words came out slurred, as though Harry had forgotten how to speak in his delirium. </p><p>Draco chuckled softly, kissing Harry’s forehead. He supposed he had been teasing Harry long enough, especially since he had already denied him in the morning. </p><p>The older boy wrapped a hand around Harry’s swollen cock, the latter nearly sobbing at the much-needed contact. </p><p>“Come for me, darling. You’ve earned it.”</p><p>It was as if someone had snapped their fingers. Just like that, Harry was done for. His back arched off the wall, as he moaned into the cold air around them. His eyes closed tightly, as his body grew stiff, white painting the insides of Draco’s hand. His member slowly stilled inside of Harry, pants leaving the younger boy. His eyes remained closed, knees nearly giving out as Draco wrapped his free hand tightly around the boy to balance him. </p><p>Kisses were trailed up the younger boy’s neck, running over his pulse and jaw until he let out a small giggle. His eyes slowly opened, looking directly into Draco’s silver eyes. Harry smiled, bringing the older boy in for a kiss that didn’t last nearly as long as he would’ve liked it to. Draco slipped his cock out of Harry’s body, the brunet snickering as he watched him lick the cum off of his fingers. </p><p>It was as if Harry was in a trance, unable to look away from his lover as his tongue glided between his fingers, never breaking eye-contact with him once. </p><p>“You’re such a weirdo,” Draco mumbled, as he sucked his fingers into his mouth, letting them go with an audible <em> pop </em>. He looked at Harry with a bright smile the latter hadn’t seen in a long time. </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at that, giggling at the older boy as he slowly straightened himself against the wall. He ran a hand up against his side, as he continued to watch the boy. </p><p>“I’m the weirdo?”</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, as he allowed his hands to take their respective spots on Harry’s waist, smiling as the younger boy gasped at the sudden touch. Harry was still jumpy around him, and Draco found it adorable every time he’d squirm underneath his grip. Looking back into the boy’s green eyes, Draco moved a stray strand of hair behind the boy’s ear as he chuckled quietly, nodding his head slowly as he murmured his response before locking their lips together. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes fluttered shut, as his hands ran through blonde hair, Draco’s hips bucking involuntarily as the younger boy’s kneecap grazed along his still-hard cock. Harry knew he couldn’t go another round, but teasing Draco was too fun to resist. </p><p>As they pulled out of their kiss, Harry just rested his forehead against Draco’s. He didn’t want to think about the school, about the upcoming war, about anything other than the boy in front of him. He’d much rather be back in his dorms, with the blankets pulled over them as Draco held Harry until they fell asleep. Harry loved the protective aspect of Draco, no doubt. </p><p>The way he would hold him in his arms close at night, and how he wouldn’t let go until morning…</p><p>Sometimes, it was the little things that kept Harry going.</p><p>
  <em> “I love you, sweetheart.” </em>
</p><hr/><p>Looking down at Draco’s picture, Harry ran his fingers along the photo of the two of them together during Valentine’s Day.</p><p>It had been two weeks since Draco had been killed at the Battle of Hogwarts. Two weeks that Harry had been alone….</p><p>A tear slowly ran down his cheek, as he placed the picture frame down on the counter and looked to the razor balanced on top of his nightstand. Right next to the note he’d written hours ago. </p><p>
  <em> What was a life without Draco? What was the point of living without him? </em>
</p><p>Taking the razor in his shaking hand, he smiled to the picture of the two of them, before rolling up his sleeve, and making two deep cuts across his wrist. Right above his pulse.</p><p>His mind went numb, as his finger traced across the wooden frame one last time, letting the pain take him away. He could feel his consciousness fading, vision growing hazy with dark spots floating in. It felt as though he were spinning, bile traveling up his throat at the resulting nausea. Harry could only close his eyes, as he let the sensation overtake him. </p><p>The clock was ticking, and he would soon be reunited with his love. </p><p>
  <em> “I love you, sweetheart.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos would be much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>